Dreams
by Ryu Kukyo
Summary: ..........Be afraid be very very afraid..........SILLY NESS and um ........a very very bad sence of humor @.@''''''


**blink blink**…………………Oh ho …I went to see an open air version of a mid summers night dream last night ………

**blink blink**…………………Oh ho …I went to see an open-air version of a mid summers night dream last night ……….@.@ and I couldn't help writing this.

Title………Dreams. 1/???

Author. Shelly-chan.

Archive……it next to the only sky scraper in Cork…the 12 story building up there next to the river………oh you don't mean the city archives @.@'' Well then ….um….nowhere…………….

Catogory: Parody/spoof….Humour

Warnings.None……….ok um be warned EXTREM silliness!!! Mega OOC-ness

Rating: Lets just say 15's to be on the safe side…. 

Disclaimer…… GW….is not mine….according to the ppl I went to see…..but I believe them to be lying because the also said that I can't fly … Ridiculous!!

| |

\/Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ………………plop!

–\ /~

o

Oh I don't own the songs used either! Or any other things referred to………..Hell I own NOTHING …..!!!!!

Gomen if this fic is like any other……. Well…. I never read a fic like this……

So I believe the story came from my mind ……if not then I think I took some one else's imagination by mistake .

Dreams part 1 

Midsummer, an unknown, insignificant nameless kingdom. AD 1300's 

A resisting Quatre was dragged before the court. Wearing a pastel pink shirt with a pair of beige leather slacks, keeping with period clothing. 

Q's father: "Your Majesties I am here to ask you to bare witness on my son's marriage to the good and fateful Heero Yui!"

A young man with messy brown hair had followed father and son in to the thrown room.

Heero: "Hn!"

Another boy had also followed the pair in front of the court. Only one emerald eye visible through a mass of red-brown hair. He spoke up at this point.

Trowa: "……." 

All: X.X''''''''

The King: "Let your child speak!"

Q: "I am Adam Prince of Eternia and Defender of the secrets of castle Grey skull.

This is Cringer….my fearless friend fabulous secret powers were revealed to me, the day I held aloft my magic sword and said by the power of Grey Skull.

I have the POWER! Cringer became the mighty battlecat and I became He-man the most powerful man in the universe ………."[1]

Suddenly Quatre was wearing a loincloth as scant little else, it also appeared Trowa's bangs got a bit shaggier.

All: .'''

Q's Father: "He's going through a phase…I apologise for his lack off apparel."

King: "Well since the Laws of this kingdom state so clearly that he is rightfully yours………..he has two options.. a) He can return to being Quatre and marry Heero.

Or b) he can continue being this 'she-man' person….."

Trowa interrupted him.

Trowa: "….."

King: "…oh this 'He-man'person stay with Trowa Barton and Face death."

"Blast those Copyright laws!" Trowa thought.

The king left, as did Heero and Q's father. 

Trowa turned to be caught in lip lock with Quatre. The kiss didn't end for some time, so all the courtiers and the Queen left, there was no Law against Lewd behaviour and they all felt the young couple were to be given there privacy…..all but one The King of Shadows……He was quite enjoying himself.

After a while the two boys separated.

Trowa: "……"

Quatre: "Oh my love that's a brilliant idea!! I will meet you near the Red Oak at midnight!"

Trowa: "……"

Quatre blushed.

Quatre: " I feel the same way about you, and I will remember the……."

Quatre Blushed again, he was after all a **cough** virginal **cough** maid….ummm..ehhh…lad.

Quatre smiled coyly and reached up and grabbing Trowa's hair in a vice like grip proceeded to plunder the taller boys mouth with his tongue.

Trowa did everything but resist, sliding his arms around the Blondes perfect waist. Trowa gently moved the both of them to the Throne stand. Gradually Quatre released his hold on Trowa's hair and quickly divested him of his clothing. Trowa on the other hand was having a bit of trouble with the loin cloths clasp.

Quatre: Oh leave it its like a kilt and I'm not wearing any thing beneath it any way! 

He growled out sliding down to perch upon the steps of the thrown stand.

Trowa gave a Feral grin and started to make his way down Quatre's body, kissing here, licking there, nipping at the tender skin. He finally reached his destination when a disgruntled moan filled the chamber.

Trowa: "…….."

Quatre giggled and then began to laugh.

Quatre: "You can't be serious."

Another moan was heard.

Trowa: "….."

Tears were glistening in Quatre's eyes, both from the humour of the situation and the intense stimulation, Trowa's every movement gave to a certain part of his body.

Quatre: "I can't believe you got your hair caught in the clasp! Can't you get it UN-stuck?"

Trowa: "….."

Quatre laughed some more and decided to help his clumsy lover, out of his embarrassing situation, more for his own benefit than that of Trowa's.

All through this, the third occupant of the room sat in utter fascination.

Wufei couldn't take his eyes off the wondrous spectacle. "This is the funniest, yet still the most arousing thing I have ever seen. Umm I never had me pegged for a voyeur."

A few hours later after a couple more mishaps and an extremely well known and tiring activity. Quatre and Trowa lay in each others arms trying to regain their breaths, and wondering why the hell were they covered in blue patches. [[Apparently somebody put down the newly dyed velvet carpet before the dye had set.]]

A very agitated boy with a meter length braid stormed into the thrown room.

Duo: "Quatre, Trowa!!! WHY doesn't he love me?"

Quatre jumped with the unexpected entrance of his close friend.

Quatre: "Oh Duo! I do not know. You were engaged to him before I met him, and I do nothing but spurn his advances yet he seeks to marry me!"

Trowa: "……."

Quatre: " Yes we really should!"

Trowa: "……."

Duo: "WOW your going to run away and elope! That's great!"

Trowa and Quatre left quickly to go find a way to get rid of the blue stains,

Leaving Duo to contemplate his options. "Oh I am so happy for them. I do wish Heero and I had the same kind of relation ship! I must get back into Heero's good books!! But the only to do that is to tell him of Q-mans and Tro's plans!" Duo thought

Duo ran quickly out of the throne, room in search of his love, he would try anything to get Heero back! 

By this time the onlooker was long gone, seeking out his faery Queen And his right hand man, he has some business to attend to.

After meeting by the Red Oak, Trowa and Quatre had wandered the forest, quickly getting lost. Trowa: "……."

Quatre: "Yes my love you are right, it is getting late and we must rest."

Trowa: " ……"

Quatre: "No my love you may not."

Trowa: "………..?"

Quatre: "I am still a maid…ere ummm..lad and a 'lad' needs their privacy!"

Trowa shrugged and turned away.

Trowa: "…."

Quatre: "I AM NOT SUFFERING FROM PMS, can't a guy get a little privacy without his sex change……..sex being called it to question?" [2]

Trowa wandered away to find a place to rest.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, a tired Heero was running from an insane Duo.

Heero: "Hn"

Duo: "Heero I still love you no matter what!!!!!"[3]

Heero: "Hn"

Duo: " I don't care, as long as I can be near you, I'll be happy! You don't even have to love me, I will be like your fateful dog…."

Duo got side tracked of thought of him and Heero, him without any cloths but a leather dog collar with a long leash, which Heero was holding.

He never noticed Heero running away. Duo snapped out of his daydream and began to follow Heero again. The chase began again.

At the same time in the centre of the forest, a young Shadow King sent his most trusted minion on a mission with a powerful potion, to assure his plans don't go array. "Soon I will have what I want…..I shall finally be truly happy…" Wufei thought.

End part 1.

There will probably be 3 parts…C&C Pwease????

[1] …..I loved that show when I was a lil' girl, and I have the theme on my comp…I just couldn't help it……

[2] a Very lame attempt at a joke…..don't hurt me **Hides**

[3] This is what the really teach at Relena's school—how to be an annoying stalker O.~ 

^^

Ja ne

Shelly-chan… 


End file.
